


Arguments

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hahi!? No way!” Haru retorted as she grabbed one of Tsuna’s arms and started pulling. Enraged, Gokudera grabbed his other side by impulse and the two of them just started yelling over Tsuna’s shoulder, ignoring the boy’s protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for [](http://deidara-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://deidara-kun.livejournal.com/)**deidara_kun**. Prompt—Tsunafish.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Gokudera/Haru  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Words:** 314  
 **Notes:** Drabble for [](http://deidara-kun.livejournal.com/profile)[**deidara_kun**](http://deidara-kun.livejournal.com/). Prompt—Tsunafish.

  
**Arguments**

Stupid, loud girl. That’s what the young Italian thought as shook his head vigirously and spat out all kinds of foreign curses. Haru, in turn, was being melodramatic as she cried about never being able to find a husband now, especially since Tsuna himself had seen just what had happened. Tsuna sighed to himself and wished for this whole mess to be over.

“I’ll be the one to teach the Tenth!” Gokudera had stated loudly, a couple of minutes before.

“Hahi!? No way!” Haru retorted as she grabbed one of Tsuna’s arms and started pulling. Enraged, Gokudera grabbed his other side by impulse and the two of them just started yelling over Tsuna’s shoulder, ignoring the boy’s protests.

“Stupid girl, you don’t know a thing about Trigonometry!”

“B-but… my love will prevail!”

“What the hell is that about?!”

“Gokudera-kun… Haru…” Tsuna said weakly. By now, he doubted anything he said would make a difference.

“Maybe I can teach him.” Yamamoto said with a huge grin. “Hahaha!” As if what he had just said was _too_ amusing. He stood up for some reason or another at the same time that Haru stepped back, causing their sides to bump together.

“Hahiii!” Haru gave out a scream as she lunged forward. Tsuna looked panicked as he tried to grab hold of her, but it all became a reckless mess since Gokudera was still holding his other arm. Since Tsuna had lunged forward, Gokudera went with him. There was a bit of silence, because it was Yamamoto who had been able to stop Haru from falling by taking hold of her collar.

But Gokudera had also been lunged forward. Right into Haru’s direction. Their lips _planted together_.

Silence.

Tsuna started stuttering, Yamamoto started chuckling. Another loud scream was heard as Haru pushed the Italian away, who started cursing in turn and rubbing the back of his hand against his lips.  
 **End.**  



End file.
